


Going On A Hunt

by Krasimer



Category: IT (2017), Supernatural
Genre: Bad Ideas, Dean and Sam discuss a hunt, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, I saw the tags when I typed Pennywise, Jesus fucking christ y'all, Pennywise is waiting for them, Y'all need some Nordic-ass gods to forgive your sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Dean and Sam go to Derry, Maine.





	Going On A Hunt

“So get this,” Sam spoke up as Dean came through the door of the motel room. “There’s a cycle of some kind.”

“A cycle?” Dean frowned, dropping his keys into the dish by the door. His jacket came off as well, slung over a hook on the wall. Temporary home, might as well get comfortable in their base of operations. “What do you mean, ‘A cycle’?”

“Every thirty years or so. Hard to track because it varies by a year or two,” Sam flipped through his papers, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “But every three decades or so, this thing returns.”

“We sure it’s the same thing?”

“Same exact style of killing and causing disappearances,” Sam nodded, offering up a small stack of news clippings. They told stories of missing children, of murdered and mutilated ones. “Every time whatever this thing is wakes back up, children go missing, some of them turn up dead – Dean, we’re looking at centuries of killings that no one even talks about. All the way back to the seventeen-hundreds.”

Dean paused at the mini-fridge, a beer in hand. “So…What, we’re looking for an immortal kid-eater again?” he closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed. “Man, talk about bad luck.” He opened the bottle, taking a swig and leaning against the wall.

“Right?” Sam snorted, shuffling the papers again. Every thirty years, kids go missing, a disaster happens. It’s a hard to find pattern, but it’s there.”

“Right,” Dean glanced at the newspapers, groaning quietly at the thought of what they had to do. “Derry,” he muttered. “Derry, Maine.”

“Derry, Maine.” Sam echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Short as fuck, idea wouldn't leave me alone. I wrote this a couple of months ago and just sort of...Dithered over posting it.


End file.
